Second Chances
by Jade Evangeline
Summary: Chichi is depressed after Goku dies for the second time. Can a certain Saiyajin Prince show her what real love is like? And how will their friends react to their relationship? VegetaChichi. Chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

Prologue

A/N: So I'm writing a Vegeta/Chichi fic because Goku is such a boob sometimes. This is set after the Cell Games and Goten was never conceived. Hope you enjoy and review and tell me if I should continue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Rating: M (for language and sex)

I

I

Chichi sighed as her dazzling black hair blew against the gentle wind that traveled through the forest before caressing her cheeks and melding with the stray strands of black hair that hadn't been pulled back into her typical bun. Today was a day like no other. Deep inside her she felt something stirring, something wakening and greeting the day. The strange feelings of life and rebirth frightened her. Something was going to happen soon. She could feel it. Despite her knowing better, as years of longing taught her that most of her hoping and praying had been in vain, she wanted what she felt to be Goku returning back to her. But it had been two years since he died during the Cell Games and she had relinquished the idea of him ever coming back. Now he was in the other dimension doing the only thing he truly ever loved: fighting.

"Mom, are you ready?" asked her thirteen year old son from the doorway, his eyes bright with anticipation.

Chichi looked to him and smiled bashfully. She was still in her bathrobe. "Not really Gohan, I'm sorry."

The little boy smiled lovingly at this mother. "That's okay mom," he said. "It's just, Mr. Vegeta doesn't like to wait and…"

"I know baby," she said, distraught. "Just give me five minutes and I'll be down, I promise."

Keeping her word, Chichi quickly dressed. She reached into her closet and pondered pulling out her typical dress and pants outfit when something stopped her. She wasn't Goku's dutiful wife anymore. Gone were the days when she tried to keep herself covered so that Goku's eyes were the only one's that saw what was underneath the several layers of clothes she wore. Now Goku was dead, and Chichi was all alone. Instead of the purple dress, she opted for a black sweater and blue jeans, things she had bought for herself when Goku and Gohan weren't around but never wore. After throwing on the clothing she dashed to the mirror staring at her reflection. It had been so long since she tended to herself, since she put on makeup or brushed her hair the way she used to. Years ago she was seventeen, full of life and recently married. Now she was thirty, tired, sad and widowed. Where had the time gone? She knew the answer to that. She had devoted all of her time to her beautiful son and her ungrateful husband.

She sighed before grabbing the hair brush that lay idle of the counter of the vanity table. With measured movements she pulled the bobby pins from the tight bun atop her head, letting her black hair fall down her back with a dazzling display of finesse and softness. She reached out and brushed her hair, long gentle strokes that made her scalp tingle pleasantly. She watched as the ends of hair curled into soft waves as she ran the brush through her silky strands, appreciating the way the sunlight made her hair shine. She wondered why she never wore it down before and for the life of her, couldn't remember. Tired of pulling her hair into the same style she let it hang freely behind her, the loose curly ends dangling against the soft fabric of the sweater she wore. Remembering that Gohan needed to be at Bulma's in West City for training with Vegeta, the surly man that had fathered her child Trunks, she quickly applied some shiny lip gloss that Bulma had bought her, grabbed a coat and headed for her bedroom door. Her stomach lurched as she touched the doorknob. Something was definitely going to happen soon.

I

I

Gohan eagerly pressed the doorbell for the third time as he and his mother waited outside of the huge mansion that belonged to the Brief's family. It had taken them almost an hour to get there and by the time they did, Gohan was anxious to see the five year old child Trunks that he had grown to think of as a brother. Her child raised his hand to the bell one more time before the front door flew open, a frowning man fuming behind it.

"You don't have to ring the damn door so much, brat!" growled Vegeta. He looked especially pissed today. "You're late."

"That was my fault," said Chichi intervening on her sons behalf. "How are you Vegeta?"

Quickly he took in his rival's mate's appearance. She looked…different, to say the least. She still wore the same forlorn expression on her face, no doubt missing her Saiya-jin scum husband, but Vegeta quickly noticed that her hair was down and that she wasn't wearing that insipid dress contraption that she constantly donned.

"Whatever, woman. Come inside, he's already late. Go to the gravity room, brat!" cried Vegeta. Gohan thought about kissing his mother but decided against it. He didn't need Vegeta making fun of him. Quickly he sprinted to the familiar room after glancing at his mother and mouthing a quick goodbye.

"Well?" asked Vegeta snidely as Chichi continued to remain in front of the door.

"Is Bulma here? She asked me have lunch with her-"

"Not yet," he said.

"Don't interrupt me!" cried Chichi. Vegeta smiled; he remembered how demanding this wench usually was and laughed at her temper.

"I will do as I please, I am-"

"The prince of all Saiya-jins," replied Chichi in a tired tone. "We know, Vegeta. Can I come in?"

"Not with that attitude," he said, as he began to close the door.

"Don't you dare close the door on me," growled Chichi. The sad look on her face quickly dissipated and Vegeta found himself faced with a glowering and fairly angry woman. He smirked before opening the door.

"She's out, she'll be back soon," he grunted at her as she entered and closed the door behind her.

"Fine," said Chichi. "What are you going to be doing to my son today?"

"Nothing you'd understand," said Vegeta as he led her to the gravity room.

"Excuse me," she said. "I used to be a fighter you know."

"Yes, woman I do know. But now you're just a wife."

Chichi sighed sadly behind him. "No," she said quietly. "I'm not that anymore either."

Vegeta knew that he had touched a nerve but he didn't dare apologize. He was a prince after all, and apologizing wasn't his thing. "You're still married to Kakarrot, even if he is dead."

She sighed behind him but made no reply. What he said was true, no matter how much she didn't want it to be. "He'll be learning defense techniques."

"What? asked Chichi, caught off guard. She had been staring at the various family photos that lined the walls of the Briefs compound. In every single one of them everyone had been smiling and carefree. Everyone except for Vegeta, he wore his usual expression; one of utter disgust. She chuckled to herself.

"Is something funny?" he asked before turning to her and scowling.

"Yes," she said, seething with anger. She hated how Vegeta spoke to her and her son and wasn't exactly fond of him as a person.

"What?" he barked.

"You and these pictures. I didn't know it was possible for someone to be pissed every freaking day."

"Yes you do," he said, smirking at her. "You were married to Kakarrot."

She chuckled lightly. What he said was true. She probably spent more time mad at Goku than she did happy with him. She saddened at the thought. No wonder he left. Not wanting to speak with Vegeta anymore she quickly walked around him and headed to the gravity room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I won't bother you Vegeta," she said, spinning to face him. "I'm just going to wait for Bulma. I…I don't want to be alone."

Vegeta glared at the woman before nodding and walking beside her. He actually felt sorry for Chichi. She was married to a buffoon who constantly got himself killed all the time and worse he left her with a child. Bulma wasn't his favorite person for most of the time they spent together but he would never abandon his kid the way that clown Kakarrot did.

"She should be back soon," said Vegeta as he entered the gravity room. Chichi sat in the control room and watched as Vegeta immediately began barking orders to her son and Trunks.

She watched her husband's rival fight with fluid movements, calculated moves and precise punches. He was so focused and so strong. She would watch Goku train from time to time when she was bored. Goku always seemed to train with a smile on his face. She knew deep down that he enjoyed fighting more than anything, but watching the man who had once tried to kill her husband she realized that Goku rarely had the same focus Vegeta did. She sighed. It didn't matter now. Goku was dead, and this time he wasn't coming back. She watched them fight for what seemed like hours and when she got a call from Bulma on her cell phone she realized that it _had _been hours. Her blue haired friend quickly apologized for not showing up explaining that she had an emergency at one of the Capsule Corps factories and that they wouldn't be able to meet for lunch. Chichi agreed and gathered her things to leave when a familiar voice stopped her.

"She stand you up?" asked Vegeta, sweat pouring down his body and making a shallow puddle on the ground.

Chichi frowned. "She had an emergency at work."

Vegeta swore. "She seems to have those a lot lately," he said angrily. "I'm hungry and your brat says you can cook. Make us something to eat!"

"Make your own damn food!" she cried, picking up her sweater and moving to the door.

"Your kid is hungry too. I could give him ice cream." Chichi looked appalled.

"Fine! But you want to eat then go take a shower first!"

"Don't you tell me what to fucking do!"

"No shower, no food. I can take Trunks and Gohan home and feed them at my house and you can starve here."

Vegeta grimaced. This woman was more annoying than Bulma. "Fine," he muttered, before climbing the stairs to the bedroom he and Bulma shared to clean himself. She ordered that the boys do the same thing. Quickly she found her way to the huge kitchen and opened the fridge. She found it packed with take out and assumed correctly that Bulma wasn't much of a cook. She pulled out chicken, cheeses, pasta, a loaf of bread, butter and various seasonings before whipping up a huge amount of pasta and portioning it off into the biggest bowls she could find. She wondered if Vegeta ate as much as Goku.

Once dinner was ready, the boys raced to the table and begun to dig in. Moments later, Vegeta causally strolled in sat down in front of the largest bowl of steaming food.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Pasta."

He glared at the plate silently before picking up the fork and spooning a heaping amount into his mouth. He sighed in pure delight. Bulma had never been able to cook anything like this for him. Hell, with the trash she served him, he was surprised he was still alive.

"You approve?" asked Chichi, passing him a slice of garlic bread that she had made.

"It's fine." Chichi noticed that his manners were far better then Goku's and attributed it to him being Saiya-jin royalty. Once all the boys had cleaned their plates Chichi quickly collected all the dishes. She was about to roll up her sleeves when she felt Vegeta's hand grab her wrist and spin her around to face him.

"We have a maid, you know," said Vegeta. "Leave the dishes there."

Chichi looked down to where Vegeta was holding her. His hand was calloused and rough, but the pressure on her wrist made her feel something bubbling inside her that she hadn't felt in a very long time. Vegeta couldn't help but notice how soft her wrists were. Without thinking he let his fingers drift down to her hands before dropping them to his sides. Bulma's hands were rough from being a mechanic, but Chichi's felt like liquid silk against his fingertips. He quickly brushed away these thoughts before exiting the room. Chichi leaned quietly against the counter thinking of Vegeta and wondering why the hell Bulma wanted to marry him so much. She could never see herself with anyone like Vegeta. Not in a million years.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances

Chapter Two

A/N: Please review, I'm afraid no one is reading this. Please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Rating: M (for language and sex)

I

I

"Feed me," barked Vegeta as he burst through the front doors of her house. Trunks entered shyly behind him.

"Hi Ms. Chichi," he said politely.

"Hello sweetie," she said, ruffling the boys purple hair. "Gohan is upstairs if you want to see him." The child nodded and quickly ran into the direction of his friend's bedroom.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Chichi rolled her eyes. "Yes, majesty, I did!"

"Well then get started!"

"No! Who the hell do you think you are, bargaining in here like you're some damn king! If you want me to do something for you then ask me nicely," cried Chichi, her voice shrill. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and watched the swelling of her chest as she breathed heavily. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes shined with an untamed fire. No wonder Kakarot was always making her angry. She was alluring when she was livid.

"You always feed my kid, demon!"

"Because your kid isn't an asshole! Which is surprising considering you're his father."

"Banshee!"

"Troglodyte!"

"What?" Vegeta asked. She had never called him that before.

"Never mind. Can you leave now?"

"Not until I've been fed."

Chichi sighed, her hand digging painfully into the edges of the wooden door she was holding. "Why can't Bulma feed you?"

"Have you had her cooking?" asked Vegeta, his eyes bulging from his head.

"No," she mumbled.

"Well, I have and it's garbage."

"So, then pick a phone and order take out! Or are you too stupid to do that?"

"Look woman-"

"Ask me nicely," said Chichi, her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?"

"Ask-me-nicely," she repeated slowly.

Vegeta watched her silently for a moment. If he didn't fulfill her request then he wouldn't be able to eat and he would have to listen to Trunks complain about how hungry he was all day. "Please," he growled.

She smirked at him before ushering him inside and asking him to sit on the couch.

"Any preferences, Señor Presidente?" she asked, bowing.

"What!"

"Never mind, just relax and I'll make something."

Vegeta strolled around haughtily as he surveyed his surroundings. Littered around the house were several pictures of her and Gohan but none of her freak husband. He smirked. "Trying to forget that clown, eh?"

"Huh?" she asked while she pulled a huge hunk of meat from the refrigerator. "Oh, yea I guess."

"What's the point? I'm sure you worship him like every other idiot around here does."

She looked at him before returning to unwrap the meat. "No, I don't."

"I don't believe you."

She sighed loudly. "What the hell do I care if you don't believe me? I don't even like you."

"Well, I don't like you either!" he cried.

"Then stop coming over here!"

"You make good food!"

Quickly she opened and closed her mouth, shocked at what just happened. "Did you just compliment me?"

"I didn't compliment you I said you made good food. Don't get excited."

She smiled softly at him and returned to her ministrations. "So that's why you've been over almost everyday over the last two weeks."

He paused and narrowed his eyes before walking into the kitchen and staring at her. "The woman is driving me insane. Between her and my brat I'm about to be committed."

"I know it's none of my business," began Chichi as she rubbed seasoning all over the roast before placing it in the pan, "but it seems like she's never home."

"She isn't," he replied curtly.

"Then how is she pissing you off?"

Vegeta growled. "She wants to get married."

Chichi laughed softly. "So, what's wrong with that?"

"Why the hell would I want to marry her?"

"Oh I don't know Vegeta," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "she's the mother of your son, she beautiful and smart-"

"And self centered, and selfish and demanding," he said, finishing her sentence.

"You're one to talk, you know," she said, opening the oven and putting the roast inside.

"I can do whatever I want."

"And she can't?"

"She won't make a good wife."

"What's a good wife?"

He opened his mouth for a moment before a garbled response came out. "I'm sorry Vegeta, I didn't catch that."

He grimaced. "I said, you do."

Her breath got caught in her throat over his words. He had never, apart from complimenting her cooking, said anything remotely nice to her. What had prompted him to say that?

"Close your mouth woman, you look like a cow."

Chichi frowned; he had easily ruined the moment. "It's really not hard being a wife," she said. "You just… love your family and try to take care of them. Motherhood is new to Bulma, you just have to give her time to sort things out."

"I didn't ask for your advice, demon."

Chichi rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying that you should give Bulma time. I'm sure she'll get better at domestic tasks."

"I'm not giving her time. I'm not going to marry her. You must be out of your mind!" he yelled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't see why she wants to marry you anyway," said Chichi after a beat. "You're bossy and stubborn and-"

"Exactly like you," said Vegeta.

"I am nothing like you," said Chichi.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"You fling that damn frying pan and yell at Kakarot all the time and-"

"How do you know anything about what goes on in this house?"

"Because when we trained for Cell I had to hear him complain about it, that's why. Do you know what its like to listen to some buffoon go on and on about his buffoon wife? It's damn irritating that's what!"

Chichi paused before falling back against the counter as if she had been mortally wounded. Goku had complained about her? To Vegeta? She felt like she was drowning in some dark abyss. She felt her eyes burning and willed herself to keep the tears from falling. When she tasted the salt against her lips, she realized she had failed. Quickly she closed her eyes, before opening them and rushing past Vegeta who was staring at her with his mouth opened.

He watched her run away and immediately heard a door slam in the distance. Damn woman; he hadn't meant to…if he thought she would have had a nervous breakdown then he wouldn't have said it. He huffed, now he had to find her and worm his way out of apologizing.

"Woman!" he yelled. "Get down here!" When he heard no response he trudged in the direction where she ran to. In front of the door he could hear her sobbing in the bathroom and he felt a huge amount of guilt settling in the pit of his stomach. "Open the door woman," he said, tugging on the locked handle. "Open it or I'll break it!"

"Go away!" she cried, her voice muffled.

"No, open the door."

"Don't you break it!"

"I will if you don't do as I say, now open it!" he roared. He heard shuffling before she yanked the door open and he was staring into the face of a very angry woman.

"Get out," she growled.

"What?"

"I said…get out. GET OUT NOW!"

He stumbled back as she screamed, tears pouring from her face. "No," he said, regaining his composure.

"Why, Vegeta? You want to torment me some more? Go ahead; tell me how much my dead husband hated me, how much I got on his nerves. I wouldn't be surprised if Gohan hated me to! What have I done to him? What has _he _told you?"

"Kami, would you shut up woman!"

"Don't you yell at me!" she screamed. "You come into my home, making demands, and I was going to feed you and your kid and then you insult me. Well you can just go to hell Vegeta. For all the shit you've pulled I'm sure you're destined to burn in hell anyway."

She quickly stormed away from him and back into the kitchen where she threw some potatoes in a pot and began boiling them on the stove. Still staring at the bathroom door Vegeta was at a loss for words. Never in his life had any woman ever spoken to him that way; even if he deserved it.

He walked toward her slowly as she pulled up the sleeves of the deep purple shirt she was wearing. She wasn't looking at him, but he could see the fear etching itself across her face. She knew she had crossed the line and she was waiting for Vegeta's seething rebuttle. He immediately grabbed her wrist and spun her to him before backing her up until she collided with the pantry. He was looking at her oddly and she almost expected him to hit her.

"He loved you," said Vegeta, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"Kakarot loved you. Yes he complained about you, but what man doesn't complain abut his wife. Trust me; he said more good things about you than bad. I had to hear him go on all the time about how wonderful you were and how much he cared about you and your little family. So, stop crying…please."

She jerked her wrists from his grip. She couldn't believe Goku had said that about her. He never…he never told her any of those things. Even hearing it from Vegeta was hard to believe. "Are you lying to me?" she asked.

"Why the hell would I lie about some stupid shit like that?"

"Then…why did you tell me that. It's not like you to be…nice."

Vegeta turned to her. Why had he told her those things? He hated when Kakarot talked about his marriage and his children. It was always one more thing for him to be jealous of. He wanted something…something that he could never have.

"Because," he said, pausing as he bit the inside of his lips.

"Because what?"

"Because I hate to see you cry."

She smiled softly. "Why?"

He shrugged before scowling at her. "I don't know. You get uglier."

She glowered at him. "Kami, Vegeta you're such an asshole, I swear."

"I know," he said quietly.

"Then why do you act like that?"

"Because I can."

"I don't understand you."

"No one does."

"Because you push people away," she said, walking closer to him.

"Because every one else is an idiot."

She chuckled. "Is that really why?"

Vegeta turned to face her. "Is there any other reason, demon?"

"Stop calling me that."

"I like it. You're fiery, like a demon."

"Demon's are evil, Vegeta. I'm not evil."

Slowly he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know."

"I think you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid of anything," he said, stepping closer to her.

"You're afraid of letting people in, that if you do, you'll lose them. Just like you lost your people to Frieza."

"What the hell do you know about Frieza?"

"Goku told me," she said.

"That freak doesn't know anything."

"He knows a lot more than he lets on. I should know. I was married to him."

"I know you were," he said, his voice dropping.

She opened her mouth to respond when she heard the sound of Gohan and Trunks descending the stairs.

"Mom, I'm hungry," said Gohan, a puzzled expression on his face. He briefly wondered why Vegeta and his mother were standing so closely, but quickly ignored it when his stomach began to growl.

"Soon, honey," she said. "In fact, go wash up, the three of you."

Trunks and Gohan quickly ran to the bathroom while Vegeta continued to stare at her.

"Don't diagnose me," he said.

"I wasn't. I was just trying to see what's behind that shell of yours, that's all."

Vegeta smirked. "I won't let you get to me, demon."

"I know," she said, smiling at him. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chances

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Rating: M

I

I

"I don't understand him sometimes," said Bulma as she picked up the martini glass and took a long drink of the clear liquid. "He can be really sweet with Trunks sometimes and when we make love…he's so passionate, but when I talk about spending the rest of our lives together he gets uncomfortable and angry."

Chichi frowned as she picked at the white table cloth in front of her. Bulma had invited her over for a Sunday brunch and they had spent the whole afternoon talking about Vegeta. "Bulma he's not exactly from around here. Have you ever thought that he doesn't really understand why marriage is so important to you?"

"It doesn't matter if he understands or not. He should marry me because it's important to _me_," said Bulma crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"How can you expect him to do something that he doesn't even understand the significance of? Was there even such a thing as marriage on his planet?"

"I don't know," Bulma muttered. "I'm sick of being his plaything, you know. I feel like I'm just someone he can use whenever he feels like it."

"But you knew that when you got with him."

Bulma snorted. "The same way you knew that your marriage to Goku wouldn't be conventional and regardless of that you were still unhappy with him."

"I wasn't unhappy," responded Chichi, her voice faint. "I wanted him to be a better husband and father; I wanted him to stick around sometimes instead of always going off to fight. Besides, I was eighteen when we were married. I was a kid and I was stupid. You on the other hand knew exactly what you were getting into the first time you slept with Vegeta."

Bulma sighed. "I thought I could change him," she said sadly. "I thought that if he had me then he would be happy."

"I don't think any of us will ever understand Vegeta or why he is the way he is. But if you can accept that and love him anyway, then that's what you have to do."

"I want more kids, Chi and I want Vegeta to be their father. He's a good father, you know. He may try to pretend that he doesn't care about Trunks, but he does. A lot."

"I know."

"But I don't want to bring more kids into an unstable relationship; I want us to be married."

"Marriage takes two people, Bulma. I should know. When you have one person completely invested in it and the other who's not, people get hurt. I got hurt."

Bulma looked at her friend sympathetically. "I know Goku loved you."

Chichi shrugged. "Maybe he did, but it would have been nice to hear it once in a while."

Bulma opened her mouth to respond when she felt the gentle vibration from her cell phone. "Sorry, Chi, I got to take this," she said, before answering and walking from the room.

Chichi sighed before slumping into her chair and closing her eyes. She waited patiently for Bulma's phone call to end. When she heard the sound of the door opening, she was surprised to see another familiar face.

"She's about to take off again," came a gruff voice.

"Nice to see you, Vegeta," said Chichi, rolling her eyes. He hadn't come over to her house since their last encounter and that had been over a week ago.

Immediately the door opened and a very frazzled looking Bulma burst into the otherwise quiet room. "Sorry, Chi," she said breathlessly, "but I got to go to the Capsule Corp labs. There's been an emergency."

"What about the brat's school crap tonight?" asked Vegeta, his eyes narrowing. "You force me to go to this shitty event and then you back out?"

"Look Vegeta, one of us has to work and it's an emergency."

"Well, I have an emergency too and I'm not going."

Bulma sneered before walking up to her partner. "Look, Trunks worked really hard to make the honor roll and your going to the party the school is throwing for the kids. It doesn't matter if it's just you. We're not a conventional couple anyway!"

Vegeta threw his hands up in frustration. "Don't start this marriage shit again woman, I swear!"

"What Vegeta? What are you going to do?"

Chichi watched bemused from the sidelines as Vegeta and Bulma argued fiercely. From what she had seen of their relationship, they could barely stand to be in the same room as one another. There was no way they could ever survive together in a marriage. Feeling that this matter should be handled without her watching, she rose out of her seat to leave when she caught Vegeta's attention.

"Where are _you_ going?" he asked, looking past Bulma.

"Maybe you guys need some alone time to decide what you're going to do," said Chichi as she grabbed her coat and prepared to leave.

"There's nothing to decide. Neither of us are going," said Vegeta.

"Wait a minute, Chichi didn't Gohan make the honor roll, too?" asked Bulma, perking up.

"Of course he did."

"Then you're going tonight, right?"

"Yes," Chichi said suspiciously.

"Perfect," said Bulma. "Why don't you and Vegeta just go together?"

Chichi sputtered at the idea as Vegeta scowled harder. "I don't think that's such a good idea," she said.

"Why woman? Afraid of me?" asked Vegeta, amused.

"No I'm not afraid of you," said Chichi, placing her hands of her hips. "You're not exactly my favorite person in the world and I really don't want to have to spend any time with you that isn't necessary."

"Please Chi," begged Bulma as she clasped her hands together. "I can't go and Trunks really likes you. It would mean a lot to him if you went and he got to go with Gohan. They're practically brothers."

Chichi looked at the earnest look on her face and mentally agreed that Bulma was right; Gohan and Trunks loved spending time together and she loved that her son finally had a friend his own age.

"Fine," said Chichi after a moment's pause. "I'll go, but only because Trunks is such a sweetheart and Gohan loves him."

Bulma quickly embraced and thanked her friend before turning to Vegeta. "Behave yourself. Don't do anything to piss her off," she said to him.

He looked to Chichi, amusement dancing behind his eyes. "And what if I do?"

"Then she has my permission to bash you over the head with whatever she can find," said Bulma before sending a final glare to Vegeta and exiting the room.

They stood quietly for a moment before Vegeta looked to her. "Let's get this over with, woman."

I

I

"I can't believe you guys ate sixteen pizzas," said Chichi as she stared at her three companions. They looked tired and listless and she was pretty sure Trunks was so full that he was about to fall asleep in his plate. "Do you boys want to play video games?" Both Gohan and Trunks sat up straight in their chairs and nodded eagerly at her. She pulled out a twenty dollar bill from her purse and gave it to Gohan before both boys slid out of the booth and ran to the change machine.

Chichi and Vegeta sat silently as they watched Gohan and Trunks load up on coins before heading over to what looked like some shooting game.

"She'd better show up," growled Vegeta, more to himself than her.

Chichi caught his eye before turning away to watch the boys. "I'm sure she will."

He snorted. "Do you know how many of these things she's missed already?" Chichi opened her mouth to reply when he quickly cut her off. "All of them. Shouldn't it be the mothers who are involved in this school crap?"

Chichi rolled her eyes at his statement. "So I guess it wasn't just Goku that thought education wasn't important."

"Don't put words in my mouth woman, I never said that. I don't want some idiot son, I just shouldn't be the one here."

"Why because only women should support their kids and be a constant part of their lives?"

"I'm not Kakarot, you fool. I'm always with Trunks, more than his mother is."

"She's a CEO, Vegeta, I'm sure running a huge company isn't easy."

"She sure could find time to travel to other planets to hunt down dragon balls but she can't find enough time to spend with her own son."

Chichi smirked at him. "Are you sad that Bulma is neglecting you?" asked Chichi.

Vegeta frowned. "The less she's around, the better it is for me."

"You guys are impossible I swear. People always wondered how Goku and I were married and all the two of you do is argue and screw each other."

"That's because you and Kakarot never talked about anything," said Vegeta his mouth forming a smirk.

Chichi sighed loudly. "You don't even know what the hell you're talking about."

"Don't I?" asked Vegeta. "Tell me, how many times did you and Kakarot just sit down and talk about shit that didn't include Gohan, food, Dragon balls, or fighting?"

Chichi opened her mouth to retort but no sound came out. Vegeta was right; she and Goku rarely ever talked about anything. If they weren't arguing or eating, Goku was training and she was usually cooking.

"You're not going to cry again are you?" he asked.

"No," she said firmly turning her head away from Vegeta and staring at the videogames littered across the arcade. She immediately slid out of the booth and walked away when she felt a strong hand grip her wrist.

"Where are you going?" asked Vegeta, as Chichi turned to face him.

"I need to go shoot something," she murmured before heading over to a game booth.

"You just can't admit that I was right, can you demon?" he said, falling into stride beside her.

"Yes Vegeta you're right Goku and I never talked about anything that didn't have anything to do with Gohan, food, Dragon balls or fighting," she said loudly. "I'm starting to really hate being around you, you know."

He snorted. "Join the club," he said. "Just because Bulma isn't stupid enough to tell you that you were a fool for marrying Kakarot doesn't mean that I am."

"Maybe I did make a mistake when I married him, but that doesn't mean that every time I see you, you have to throw it in my face."

"Still, you shouldn't have married him."

"Fine Vegeta, who should I have married? You?"

He smirked. "I don't believe in marriage. It's just stupid human tradition that means absolutely nothing."

"Of course it means something! It means something to me! Why do you think I never looked for anyone else after Goku died the first time?"

"Because you're a fool that's why! Any man would kill to have a wife like you and Kakarot took it for granted."

Chichi stared at him silently before looking away. Her eyes were burning and she really didn't want to burst into tears in front of Vegeta. "You mean that?"

"No."

Chichi smirked as she wiped her face. "Yes, you do."

"Kakarot is a clown. You shouldn't judge all Saiya-jin by him. He was a bad example."

"He wasn't a bad person. You of all people should know that," said Chichi honestly. "I think he really thought what he was doing was best. How could I be selfish enough to keep him home when he was saving the world all the time? I just wish he were there to save me once in a while."

Vegeta looked at the beautiful woman in front of him as she leaned against an empty table, a faraway expression on her face. He really did hate Kakarot. He had a wonderful woman at home that he never paid attention to, one of the strongest heirs in the galaxy and more power than he could ever imagine. Admittedly, he had wanted this brunette the minute he had seen her. She looked more Saiya-jin than any woman he had ever seen. She had more fire in her spirit than any earth woman could ever have and she was loyal to a tee. Even in death Goku still consumed her thoughts. He wished, more than anything, that he could have found her first. Maybe she could have saved him for all the guilt he felt for the wrong he had done before he met Kakarot. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to kiss her, to have her in his bed every night but he could never be Kakarot. He could never be good, and true and stupid.

"Who's diagnosing who this time?" asked Chichi, looking at him with a lopsided expression on her face.

"Where are the brats?" yelled Vegeta. "I'm ready to go." He looked angry and annoyed. What had she done so wrong to get this change in his demeanor?

"What's wrong with you?" asked Chichi as she watched him turn and walk out of the doors of the arcade. He remained silent but kept trudging towards the car, the blue moonlight illuminating his sharp features. "Vegeta answer me!"

He turned abruptly and faced her. He was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath against her forehead as he breathed. "Do you know what it's like to want something you'll never have?"

Chichi stared at him silently as she tried to wrap her mind around what he was talking about. "Whatever it is…I could try to get it for you," she said honestly, her eyes earnest. He was staring at her with such a morose expression and his eyes held such an intense look of longing that she felt her legs weakening as she stared into his dark eyes.

He laughed, although there was no humor in his voice. How could she be so blind? He wanted her…he needed her and he was tired of pretending that he didn't. She opened her mouth to speak and taking advantage of the situation, Vegeta pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She shrieked when his lips touched hers, but he held her tightly in his grip. Soon enough, her body relaxed against and she found herself in the arms of her husband's enemy, his soft lips moving against hers as he kissed her roughly beneath the diamond sky.

"What are you doing?" she cried, wriggling out of his grip and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I thought that was obvious," he said, his eyes full of lust.

"What is wrong with you! What if Trunks or Gohan saw that? How do you think your son would feel about that?"

Vegeta laughed loudly. "I kiss you and you're worried about what our children might think? I guess that means you liked it as much as I did, then."

"Don't be stupid," she said, crossing her arms over her chest to shield her body from the cool breeze. She had left her jacket inside the arcade.

"You didn't say no."

"I didn't say yes, either," she said crossly as Vegeta began to walk near her. "What are you doing?"

"You look cold," he said smoothly. "Come here."

"I'm not cold," she lied, backing up until her back hit a brick wall behind her.

"I can see your nipples through your shirt. You're cold, woman, trust me."

She stood still as she felt Vegeta press himself against her and raise his ki until it enveloped her. She sighed lowly as his hands snaked around her waist and he pulled her into him.

"Vegeta, I…" her voice faltered as he stared into her eyes. He was drawing circles across her back with his fingers and he was so warm that Chichi felt as though she could melt in his arms.

"Admit it, demon," he said seductively. "You liked our kiss."

"N-no I didn't," she stammered as his lips neared dangerously close to hers.

"Liar," he said, before swooping down and capturing her mouth again. This time she didn't resist him and felt herself melt into his embrace as he kissed her gently. He urged her to open her mouth, and when she did, he immediately slid his tongue over the roof of her mouth and over her bottom lip. Vegeta's resolve almost weakened when she moaned. Never in his life had he tasted sweeter, softer lips that moved so gently against his own. Reluctantly he parted from her as he felt the ki's of Gohan and Trunks come closer to where they were. The last thing he needed was the boys finding them kissing and scaring her away. He had waited so long for this and he would not stop until this woman was his.


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chances

Chapter 4

A/n: Anyone still reading? (Author squints and looks around to see if anyone is still interested.) Review and let me know what you think. By the way, does Vegeta have a last name? If not I'll have to make one up. Any suggestions?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own DBZ. If I did, there would have been more romance in the series.

Rating: (M) definitely for this chapter. Consider yourself warned.

* * *

Chichi pulled the cotton blanket over her head as a stray tear fell into her already damp pillow. She sniffed lightly, the taste of the salt from her tears staining her mouth. It had been two days since her kiss with Vegeta and for two days she had been crying. It wasn't that Vegeta had hurt her, or that she had not enjoyed the kiss. That was the problem; Son Chichi, despite years of marriage to her beloved husband, had never been kissed like that in her life. She had never felt such a sense of overwhelming passion, of unbridled desire, of unadulterated need. She wanted to attribute those feelings to lust, that the lack of sexual intimacy causing her nether regions to tremble at the mere mention of _his _name, but she knew that was a lie. What scared her most was the thought that she _could_ love Vegeta. That she could wake up to him every morning and sleep beside him every night and be not only content, but happy beyond belief. And that knowledge, that sense of awareness made her feel so guilty that she felt as though she were drowning in an ocean of her own shame. What was there to do now? After their kiss, they had swiftly left the arcade and she did not dare look at Vegeta for the entire ride home, for she feared, that in her desperation, she might order him to pull over, send the boys away and end up having sex with her husband's enemy in his car.

She sighed into the pillow as another stray tear dripped from her eyes, tumbled over nose and splashed noiselessly onto the off white pillow covering. She looked to the window and realized it was nearly noon, that Gohan was probably worrying about her and that Trunks and consequently his father, would be there any time soon. _Why?_ Unfortunately Chichi had agreed to take both boys to the fair and Bulma had coerced Vegeta into going along. Quietly she resolved to herself that she would not let Vegeta get under her skin, she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten to her that night. She would not let the prince even think that he was in control of the situation. Chichi was never one to back down from a challenge and keeping her thoughts and hands away from Vegeta today, would be a feat within itself.

* * *

"Hi, Ms. Chichi," said Trunks as he ran from the threshold and into her arms. She hugged the small boy and smiled sweetly at him before he rushed off to find Gohan. She truly did wish she had another baby, someone else to love, to look after. But fate had taken her Goku away and now she was alone. 

"Hello, woman," Vegeta said, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked to him slowly as he stood in the doorway, his arms crossed firmly over his chest, his eyebrow cocked and his lips formed into that familiar smirk.

"Vegeta," she said grimly, stepping far enough away from him so that he wouldn't brush against her when he walked into her home.

Vegeta however was once step in front of her. Instead of passing by her he practically walked into her, letting his arms brush against her soft breasts, her firm abdomen. He almost groaned from the jolt of electricity that shot through his body. One touch and she could have him on his knees, panting, begging. Although he would never admit it.

Chichi's eyes widened when she felt his fingers brush against her own and for a brief second, Vegeta was holding her hand. She looked down to where they were joined, but by then, he had let go. She frowned. "You know for someone so strong and belligerent, you sure do let Bulma boss you around," said Chichi, putting her hands on her hips and offering a smile of her own. She figured that if she made him mad enough, that he would stop playing mind games with her and leave her the hell alone; something that she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted.

Vegeta smiled before turning his attention toward the boys that had just walked into the room. "Who says she bosses me around?" He scoffed. "Who says she forced me into coming here with you. Maybe I'm here because I want to be. Because you want me to be."

"Don't kid yourself Vegeta the only you're here is because your potential wife nagged you into coming."

Vegeta laughed soundly, throwing his head back, although his voice held no mirth and the laugh did not reach his cold eyes. Gohan looked at Vegeta quizzically while Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I think it's going to rain," said Gohan grimly, pointing to the graying sky.

Chichi looked out the window as she tried to ignore Vegeta's eyes on her. She felt like she was being devoured alive. "It sure does," she said shakily. "We might have to reschedule."

Gohan looked to his mother, who was staring at the ground, to Vegeta, who was staring at his mother. "Is everything okay, mom?" he asked, glaring at Vegeta. "You look…sweaty."

Chichi's head immediately shot up and a look of fierce embarrassment formed on her face. Vegeta chuckled and this time the laughter did reach his eyes. She looked at him quizzically; he was awfully cute when he actually smiled.

"Everything's fine, sweetie," she said, feigning composure.

"Your mother's fine brat, now go upstairs so we can figure out what to do about the weather," he said shortly. With one last glance Gohan looked to his mother before retreating to his room with Trunks.

"There's nothing to figure out," said Chichi. "It does look like rain. I think maybe you and Trunks should go home."

"Wanting to get rid of me so soon, demon? Why? Do I frighten you?"

"For the hundredth time, no you don't Vegeta!" Chichi said, turning on her heel and walking into the kitchen where she opened the refrigerator. She wasn't particularly in search of anything to eat, but she needed a distraction from _him_. Besides, Gohan was right. She _was_ sweating.

She stared awkwardly into the refrigerator that was practically bursting with food. She was just about to suggest that Vegeta leave again when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle around her waist. She almost melted against him. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice hoarse. "Let me go."

"Is that what you really want?" Vegeta asked, his breath warm against her ear. She shivered.

"Of course it is," she said.

"You're shaking."

"I am not!" she cried, grabbing Vegeta's hands as she tried to pry them away from her. "Let me go, I'm serious!"

"Don't yell, you're going to scare the brats, demon!" She opened her mouth to protest as Vegeta gripped her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. She tried to back away but felt her bare arms slam into the cold refrigerator door. He had trapped her. She looked to the floor and up to him and the look in his eyes surprised her. She expected to see his sneer, his cold unwavering glance, his stern glare. But instead she found yearning, wanting, and maybe even a bit of fear. "Is that what you really want?" he asked, his voice soft. He had never taken that tone with Bulma. At least not when she was around. "If you ask me to leave, if you tell me you don't want this I'll leave you alone. It will kill me, but I'll never come to you again."

She looked at him earnestly. Her body was tense and she could feel the lump forming in her throat. She had been struggling with this decision for the last forty-eight hours. Should she do what was right? Should she turn away the man that belonged to her best friend? Or should she do what _felt_ right? Should she wrap her arms around him? Should she kiss him and let him touch her? Should she throw away all the knowledge of what he had done to her husband, to her son and family?

"I know what you're thinking," he said grimly. "I can't change what I did. I regret it, every single day of my life." He turned away from her and rested his hands on the sink. "I killed thousands of people without so much as a thought about it and I…regret it. More than you can imagine."

"Vegeta you tried to kill my husband, and you sent someone here who actually did. You hurt my baby."

He looked at her. "So this is still about Kakarot?"

"No," she said honestly. "This is about Bulma. Just because you broke up my family, doesn't mean that I'm going to break up yours."

Vegeta chuckled grimly. "Family? I don't even know what that means anymore. I haven't had a family in years. Not after Frieza killed my own," he said bitterly, as if the words burned his mouth.

"Regardless of what you say, Bulma loves you. You have a child with her, a child that deserves to be with both of his parents. I'm not going to do that. Don't ask me to."

"Who says she has to know?" Vegeta said cocking his eyebrow.

Chichi rolled her eyes. "You talk about regret Vegeta, but you haven't changed at all. You're still willing to hurt someone else just to get what you want."

"No," he said. "I'm willing to hurt someone else just to get what we want," said Vegeta, reaching out and touching her cheek. Chichi closed her eyes as his rough, calloused fingers dipped below her chin, onto her collarbone, and right above her breast before letting his hand drop idly to his side. "Tell me, woman. I need to hear it from you."

"Hear what?" she spat. "That I'll let you hurt Bulma, hurt Trunks, just because I…because I want something from you that I can't have."

She turned to walk away from him as Vegeta lunged towards her and grabbed her by the wrist. He spun her around and pulled her against him so tightly that her breasts were digging painfully into his solid chest. He inhaled deeply taking in her scent, smelling her fear and her desire for him. She opened her mouth to speak as Vegeta swooped down to kiss her, tangling his hands in her blanket of hair. This time, Chichi did not pull away. This time, she surrendered into him completely as his lips danced roughly against hers. He gripped her waist and pulled her up so that her legs wrapped around his torso, so that her center was rubbing against the erection that was quickly forming in his pants. He pushed her against the counter as his assault on her mouth continued. He pressed himself against her and she cried in pleasure, wanting more of him, needing more of him. She wished Gohan and Trunks were gone, she wished he could take her on the kitchen table, she wished he would never let her go. Quickly, he released her, letting her legs fall to the ground and pulling his arms away from her. Chichi's lips were swollen and bruised, her hair was askew, her clothes wrinkled, her cheeks rosy. He needed her; he needed to feel her beneath him, writhing, moaning as he gave her his all.

"Brats!" he roared. "Get down here now!"

Chichi tried to fix her clothes as she heard the boys race down the stairs at lightning speed.

"Is something wrong?" Gohan asked, looking to his mother who seemed to breathing hard.

"Your mother is hungry, she wants a big fish, go get one!" said Vegeta to Gohan.

"But-"

"NOW!" he yelled. Gohan and Trunks jumped to attention before racing out of the door.

"What's with your dad?" asked Gohan as they flew toward the lake.

Trunks shrugged. "He's just like that sometimes."

Vegeta waited till he felt their respective ki's decrease as they flew to fulfill his request. "Where's your bedroom?"

"What?" Chichi sputtered.

He smirked. "So I leave you breathless, huh?"

She frowned. "No, you don't."

Vegeta grinned. "I'll find it myself." Within a flash she was in his arms again, her legs wrapped his waist as she walked up the stairs and to the left. "Good guess," she said.

Vegeta remained silent as he pushed open the door to her bedroom and laid her on the soft queen sized bed. He crawled on top of her and planted kisses down her cheek and across her jaw line. His gentle movement quickly turned frantic and his lips descended onto hers again. She felt his erection pushing into her and she wriggled against him.

"Kami, woman," he said as she shoved her hips up just as he thrust down against her. She cried out softly. "Tell me what you want."

"What?"

"You heard me," he growled into her ear.

"Vegeta, please…"

"Tell me," he said, tugging at her jeans before tossing them to the ground and covering her with his body again.

"Please…I want you…inside of me," she said between gasps.

Quickly she pulled at his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor.

"I hope you don't particularly like this shirt."

"Why?" she asked, her bro furrowed.

"Because," he answered, before taking the cotton in his hands and ripping it off her. "I'll get you a new one."

He kissed her roughly as his fingers danced across her skin. He reached behind her and she arched her back so that he could remove the black lace bra. He threw it to the ground before reclining onto his knees and staring down at the goddess beneath him. She blushed.

"Beautiful," he murmured, before lowering his head and taking one of her pink nipples into his mouth. He suckled it gently as he kneaded the other one. Her gentle cries were driving him crazy. Foreplay would have to come later. He looked down and removed the matching pair of underwear she was wearing before removing his pants and his boxers. Chichi reached out to stroke him but he swatted her hand away. "Next time," he said, his tongue darting out and licking her earlobe as he settled himself between her legs. He could already feel her heat and he wasn't even inside of her yet.

He groaned as he settled his tip at her entrance. He lowered his lips to hers before he thrust into her, sheathing himself in her hot warmth. "Oh, Kami," she cried, breathless. Vegeta began thrusting into her with a force so unknown to her that the pleasure was almost instantly too much for her to handle. Her nails dug into his flesh as he pounded into her, hitting a spot inside of her that had not been discovered until now. A spot that sent endless waves of pleasure through her body.

He grunted loudly, his eyes shutting as her tight heat surrounded him. She was a perfect fit, she gripped him as though she were made to be loved and only loved by him. His speed increased, as did the sound of their pleasure and Vegeta found himself near release. Raising his hand, he intertwined his fingers with hers and gave her all his passion, delivered all his desire. She cried his name loudly as she came, her walls quivering and gripping him as he plunged deep inside of her. He rode out her orgasm and groaned loudly into the pillow as he spilled himself inside of her.

He remained on top of her as their breathing returned to normal. Slowly he rolled from on top of her and lay by her side. The room was quiet and the only thing audible was the gentle pounding of the rain on the rooftop. Slowly, Vegeta raised to a sitting position and looked to the brunette beside him. He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears. She looked pensive.

"What do we now?" she asked, looking to him as he stared into her eyes.

He looked away from her and closed his eyes, listening to the raindrops drip from the roof fall to the ground, from the sky onto the windowpane. He frowned to himself before looking to her and then to the sky. "That's up to you," he said.


End file.
